To provide background about the sensitivity, reliability, and practicality of using behavioral tests as indicators of the potential toxicity of environmental chemical agents. Information on the availability of animal test systems, which will reveal behavioral toxicity, and systems for evaluating and monitoring behavioral effects in exposed humans is necessary in order to plan more comprehensive toxicological investigations which might detect functional changes before chemical and morphological changes are apparent.